tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TUGS Heavy Going
It all started at 7:00 am during the job hand out. "O.J your to go and bring Little Ditcher to the sand banks and dig it up. Big Mac Worrier you will be collecting salvage and bring it to lucky's yard. Top Hat you will be on fairy detail." Then little 10 Cents spoke up. "Captain Star sir what about us?" "A yes you three. Well, as you know the old liner of our port is to be brought into dry dock today. "Why yes.." Sunshine said but was cut off." 10 Cents, Emily, Sunshine." I spoke. "Just deliver oil to Lilly light ship and do it!" But I didn't know that Captin zero was listening."Now listen here and listen good the stars got the dry dock contract" boomed captain zero."Now Zebedee, Zac, Zug, and Zink are up river with the log contract. So you two will get to that liner before the stars." "You got my word Captain Zero." oiled Zorran. Zip spoke up. "B-but won't that be rude?" "Don't you ever get tired of being a moron Zip?" retorted zorran. Zip said nothing. 10 cents collected the oil and the three headed off. Then a log slamed the side of emily."That cant be good." remarked sunshine. 10 cents replied with a chuckle "Thats what you get with the stacks on log detial!" "This looks like salvage Big Mac." said Worrier. "Oy im not salvage!" spoke the small tramper. Big Mac laughed but stoped. "Oh that cant be good..." "What Big Mac?" "Those two Zed Stacks are heading for the dry docks." "Isnt that where 10cents, Emily, and sushine are going?" "Yes Worrier." Worrier quickly replied "Should we follow them?" "Yes but keep an eye put for salvage got that?" "Got it... uh do what?" Big Mac laughed "Just come on." Zorran and Zip approched the dry docks as they were stopped dead in there tracks. "Ay what are you doing here, the Stars are doing this job!" Boomed the boat. "Uh uh.. the stars crashed into a tramper up river so we were sent." Zip Whispered to Zorran. "Thats not what happened." "Shut up Zip!" The liner bought it as They towed it away. Soon my three switchers arived at the docking sight were the liner used to be. Discovering that it was gone. "Where is it?" Sunshine asked. "There it is, its being towed away!" said Emily. Zorran saw the three switchers. "Come this way Zip." Zorran said. And he was rushing toward the other stacks up river. 10cents, Emily, and Sunshine raced after them. "Stop! Before we contact Captin Star!" But Zorran moved faster But the farther they went the narrower the path got. And the closer they got to the logging operation. "Zorran look out!" Shouted 10cents "Why should I?" but soon found out as the tramper scraped along the rocks. "Cut your rope Zip!" shouted Zorran and they did so as fast as they could. But as soon as they cut th rope the liner still sped toward the other Zed Stacks. "Every body move!" yelled Zak. "Right behind you." Zink and Zug said. But disaster was heading for Zebedee. His barge was caught on a rock, and Zebedee was cutting his tow rope when the liner smashed into the barge sending logs every where. Zebedee sighed in relief. "Close one." he said. "Ya no joke" replied 10cents. Just then BigMac and worrier pulled up. "Whats going on here." asked BigMac looking at the scattered logs and barge scrap metal. "I'll get it." said Worrier heading for the metal. 10cents shouted loudly makeing Emily and Sunshine jump "It's heading for mittsville!" "We got to stop it" said a voice. It was Hugh, tug number 3 from Sunshines old fleet. "If we don't stop it, it will crash into the ware house destroying it." "But how?" asked 10cents. "We'll sink it." "What!" said Sunshine suprised. "We have to, will bang it along the rocks to create a hole to take on water." Hugh spoke firmly and stern. "Alright." said Sunshine. "But Captain Star wont like this." They raced along side the speeding line when Hugh ans 10cents rammed it hard. With a loud thud it began to take water. But still it raged on towards Mittsville, with another ram a loud scrape noise echoed. It slowed down and stopped at the entrence of Mittsville, "That was close" Sunshine said relived. "Ya bu Captin star won't be happy we destroyed the liner!". " Yer right 10cents." said BigMac. Hugh spoke up "I will take the blame he said.". "You can't you'll be dismantled!" Said sunshine. "Its alright" said Hugh bravley.